


The Demon's Regret

by Yatoite (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Blood, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara is Female, Character Death, Dark, Death, F/M, Frisk and chara are siblings, Frisk is male, Gore, Life is Cruel, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, So much angst, The characters are not monsters, They are all humans, Third Person POV, Twins, Violence, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yatoite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate wasnt very fond of happy endings.</p><p>(A sad Fanfic that I just wanted to write to get rid of my depression. This is a one shot. Theres no chapter after this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story of evil vocaloid song series.

 

_This story began in the kingdom of Ebott. There once lived two happy twins with the names Chara and Frisk._

"Brother! Look! Roses! They finally bloomed!" a 7 year old Chara said to her twin, frisk. They were in the royal garden of there home. It was a beautiful day outside, Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming, a perfect day to drink a cup of tea.

"Heh. Theyre beautiful, Chara. You cared and nourished them all this time after all." Frisk smiled as he went to stand by his sister. Staring at the beautiful roses together.

Chara faced him a grin on her face. "Im awesome arent I? Quick Brother! Tell me how cool a sister am I!" Frisk chuckled ruffling her hair. "Youre the greatest sister a brother could ever have."

Her smile went to a full blown grin, her cheeks flared. "Heh." she reached down and plucked a rose, wincing as thorns scratched her fingers.

"Hey. Careful. Roses are indeed beautiful but to protect there beauty, they grow thorns. Give me your hand." Chara did what they said bringing her hand towards his. He raised them up and kissed her fingers. "There! Theyll be better in no time!" she giggled. "Thanks brother! Ill go and have one of the servants bandage my fingers!"

He watched her as she ran off towards the house. His smile turned to a thin line as he looked longingly at the her back.

He knew that his and her happiness wouldnt last long.

 

* * *

 Frisk could hear shouting and screaming from their parents room.

**He didnt like it.**

He hugged himself and whimpered.

* * *

 

 

"Here. A present." He said, handing her a hairpin, its design consists of three red roses in the middle and some threads with beads sticking out. It was made of silver. 

Chara gasped. "Its beautiful! But why? It isnt my birthday or anything! Theres no particular holiday today either!" She took it from his hands and examined it. "Think of it as an early birthday present." She clipped it on her hair and spun around, her beautiful red dress also flowing. "Heeeheee! I look like a princess dont I?"

Frisk wished he could preserve that **smile**.

 

* * *

He heard shouting and screaming again.

He was used to this.

**For the past couple of days it has been like this.**

* * *

 

"Mom and dad havent spent time with us lately. I kind of miss them." Chara said staring at the stars above. They were in the garden again. It was their favorite place in the palace. "Theyre busy with king and queen duties."

"I know that but...It would be nice for mom to read me bedtime stories again." her voice croaked. Frisk gave her a sidelong glance before hugging her tightly. "Dont worry. I can read you bedtime stories instead."

 

* * *

He slept in Charas room.

His shouts and screams couldnt be heard from here.

For a long time, he felt at ease.

* * *

 

"Im done! Asgore! Im done. I cant do this anymore! It isnt going to work out!"

Frisk spoke too soon. He watched in the shadows as his mother, Toriel stood face to face with his father. Her eyes glinting dangerously. Frisk just wanted a midnight snack and wasnt expecting any of this, he was now trapped in the shadows of the kitchen, sandwich in hand as he watched his parents argue just in front of the stairs.

"Tori." Asgores voice rumbled dangerously. His face forming into an annoyed agitated look. "Think of the kids. We cant just-"

"I'm bringing Frisk with me! I already packed our belongings! You cant stop me Asgore." She said defiantly. 

"Mom...dad?" Frisk gripped his sandwich tighter as he watch Chara come down the stairs, her concern clearly written on her face.

"Chara sweetie? What are you doing up so late?" Asgore shot Toriel a look that said that this wasnt over. Toriel merely rolled her eyes.

"I heard voices."

"Listen sweetie, could you wake up your brother? We'll be going on a trip." At that frisk couldnt contain his shock squeak making all heads turn to him. Toriel furrowed her brows "Frisk my child? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he replied going to stand between toriel and chara in an attempt to protect her. "Y- You wont take me away from her. I wont agree!"

"Frisk? Brother what are you talking about?"

Toriel cllicked her teeth shut and grabbed Frisk forcefully making Chara cry out his name. "Child. **You**. are. coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Mom?! Stop youre **hurting him!** "

"Torie-"

"Enough! We will not have any of this nonsense tonight. Goodbye Asgore." She yanked frisk's arm as Frisk struggled shouting at the top of his lungs how they cant leave while chara was being held by Asgore, her voice shrieking as she called out his name in the darkness of the night.

Chara thrashed, tears falling down her face as she kicked and punched Asgore. "No no no! Dad stop mommy! Shes taking away Frisk!"

"Shhh. My child. It is for the best."

 

* * *

Frisk and Chara cried that night.

The two were seperated but they still look at the same sky. So close yet so far.

* * *

 

_And then years went by after that fateful day. The twins were both 9._

_The princess grew more and more agitated and angry but one day, on her fathers birthday..._

"Come on. Arent you going to help me?" Chara hissed at the servant. "Ahuhuhu~ Of course princess! But we can't just add buttercups in the cake dearie~! They're poisonous!" cried the black haired servant. She was pretty young, with purplish skin.

"What was your name again?" chara asked a little sickly sweet. "Its Muffet your majesty." 

Chara grinned, eyes glinting. "Well Muffet. I suggest you do what youre told or **ill have no choice but to let you rot in the dungeon**."

Muffet scrunched up her face "why you littl-"

"Dad!" Chara yelled feigning excited as she saw Asgore enter the kitchen. "Chara. There you are." he gave a nod to muffet as she bowed, not taking her eyes off of the princess.

"Dad. This servant disappoints me. She called me stupid and a brat." Muffets head snapped up, clearly displeased at the evil child. "Your highness I would nev-"

"Dad, I **DONT** want to see her again."

"Ahuhuhu~ dearie. Its best if you shut your mouth when people are talking." Muffet angrily snapped. Asgore looked at her than to chara. "My princess, Im afraid we cant do that. Her family has served as for generations as a cook. It is unwise to-"

"I thought **YOU** would do anything I wanted? You promised, king!" chara was furious. Feet stomping at the ground. Asgore flinched, having disliked his child calling him king. "Okay. Calm down I'll have a talk with muffet."

Chara shot muffet a wide look, face in a grimace. "Whatever you have to say to her. I want to hear it too."

Asgore sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Muffet. Maybe you should take a few days off. I can cook."

"Ahuhuhu~ Ofcourse your majesty. Im more than glad to get away from... Oh well! Enough of that. Ill be seeing you!" she grinned and gave chara a victory smile. "Guess we wont be seeing each other for quite a while dearie~"

As she left in a hurry to exit the kitchen, Asgore looked at his daugher. "What were you two making before this all happened?"

"Oh which reminds me!" the princess faked gasp "Go away! Im not ready to show you the surprise yet!" Her father chuckled clearly amused. "If its for my birthday, Chara. You dont really need to make me anything.

"Nonsense!" as she lead the king out of the door, she closed it with a click of a lock.

Looking at the flowers at the table, she grabbed a mortar and pestle and began crushing it, a grin on her face.

The little demon princess baked a cake with a sickly poisoning aroma with the intention of giving it to the king, her father.

"Here, Daddy. **Happy Birthday!** " she smiled a little way too wide, eyeing her fathers movements.

"Chara. Thats so sweet of you and this smell. It reminds me of tea."

_The demon princess made sure they were alone in his room. It was also said that Asgore knew what was inside the sweet but didnt want to disappoint his child, with his wife living with his princess' twin and said princess hating him and wanting him to die secretly, there was nothing much more to life but seeing her child's smile as he ate the cake was enough for him. He choked and dropped the plate, shattering it into pieces. He fell over, eyes glazed, voice no longer working as the child of the devil cackled._

_Meanwhile her twin devil was..._

Frisk gripped the knife, hiding it behind his back. He was ready. He had read multiple books and memorized lots of stuff. He also learned the manners and duties a servant does to his king. He was ready to see his twin again.

"Oh Frisk! Hello my child. Im cooking a cinnamon and butterscotch pie. Do you want me to teach you?" He went up to her, eyes clouded.

With her back turned around, she was an easy target.

With one swift stab, she dropped to the ground. The mixing bowl fell, its contents splattering on the floor. "My child... I never knew you hated me so much..." was her last words before her eyes lost focus and her last breath was taken.

There Frisk stood, in front of the dead body. Blood coated his hands.

He became a murderer but thats okay because he knew someone just like him too.

With a change of clothes, he ran away from his home and toward the castle.

 **"Im sorry"** He whispered to the wind

 

* * *

 

"Brother...is that you?" chara couldnt help but smile, tears falling down her cheeks. "Frisk!" she tackled him to a heartwarming hug, crying and sniffling. Frisk merely smiled. "My queen. I have come to be your loyal servant."

Chara nodded. She was still overjoyed to see her brother again. The only good thing in this wretched world.

They told each other their sins. What they did. What life meant. They werent surprised when they told each other that they were a murderer.

"Our blood is just the **same**." Frisk had said.

 

* * *

 

"The townspeople said you were mocking me behind my back." Chara tutted, her fan hiding her face as she looked down at the **red head** before her.

"You are a disgraceful brat! You have no right to govern this country!" the girl yelled. Her sharp teeth clenching as she tried to struggle but the guards were holding her tightly.

"Hmm." The queen walked to her. "I want her other eye **blind**. Make sure to **burn** what was left of her house." she ordered as the red heads face contorted in horror. 

She would destroy those who didnt like her on the throne. The queen would make those that defy her suffer.

**"Oh look at the time! Its time for tea!"**

The townspeople murmured. The queen was the descendant of the devil. No human was as power hungry as her. The queens kingdom began to fall. All the riches of the people were forced to give as a gift to her. The people became poor and angry.

 

* * *

 

Both of them were **14** now.

"My queen. I have came back from the neighboring kingdom. The prince didnt accept your gifts. He...had found another." Frisk explained what the girl looked like. She had a sweet smile and blonde hair going by the name of Alphys. Frisk made sure to leave out how he manage to **fall in love at first sight** at the sight of her.

Chara fell in love with a young prince in the neighboring kingdom but he chose a meek servant girl instead. She was furious, she was a **queen** , she had all the riches in her kingdom. Her people bows down **before her!**

"I want that girl **dead**. I also want the prince's brother **killed** , I have no interest with him **courting me.** "

Frisk merely looked away. "Yes your majesty." he had said ignoring the feelings he felt deep in his **soul**. He obeyed her command without a single complaint like a dog does to his master.

Houses burned down that day. Many voices would no longer make a sound. **The war was quick with the victory of the queen.**

 

* * *

 

 

_On that day..._

"Im **sorry** for this." Frisk said looking at the girl. She merely smiled. " **I have done a lot more worst things than you** that I dont want to admit." she replied, her eyes watery as she inched away from the blade threatening her.

"Before I let you kill me... Would you do me one last request? Please. Please tell that **red mercenary** that **I loved her back.** "

Frisks eye widened. So she didnt loved the prince back. Instead, she had loved a **woman**. 

"I will do as you wish." He had said as she fell lifeless in his arms. **Why...why do his tears wont cease?** He was sobbing now. Clutching the woman tightly. He had spent the whole day hanging out with her before cornering her in this garden.

**He just had to fall in love with her.**

He left her there and signaled for the war to begin.

 

* * *

 

Prince sans found the girl of his dreams dead and was furious. Completely blind with rage. He went to his brother. He clearly knew who had done this. It must be that Evil Queen by the neighboring country. "brother! we are coming to war at once!-" sans fell on his knees as he saw his brother laying lifeless on the bed. Blood coated the mattress and flooring. The window was open.

No. No. No.

This couldnt be.

This had to be a dream right?

Theres no way he could be dead.

What world is he living in to deserve the two people in his life no longer alive?

 **"p-paparus?** "

 

* * *

 

The **red headed** soldier found a letter dedicated to her. She clutched it as she read it and cried her eyes out, sobbing in the night. The **queen** would pay. The queen would pay for her **crimes!**

She stood taking away her helmet to reveal her beatiful face. An eyepatch clearly visible. Her other eye was  **blind.**

**It was time.**

* * *

 

Frisk looked out the window. Soldiers gathered around the gate like a flock of birds. Chaos filled the palace as some of the servants ran away. Not loyal to the queen. He noticed the prince an **d the red head soldier** leading the army.

It was time to attone for their **sins**.

But Frisk didnt want her sister to die. She had such a sweet smile. She had to live. She deserves to start again. 

"Take my clothes, my queen and run away. Dont ever look back." he had said to her as he continued to rummage the closet.

"Brother? What are you talking about? This is merely a revolt. Call the guards." Chara merely said unconcerned as he looked at the multiple golden rings on her fingers.

"No chara. This is a **rebellion.** "

 

* * *

 

Frisk urged her to go. They have switched places. Frisk was now wearing the princess' clothes. Chara shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "Dont worry. We are twins. They wont know that you escaped all because we look alike."

Chara was a coward as she fled but not before turning her head to see her brother being held. The red woman she remembered had a sword pointed to his throat.

She didnt deserve to live.

That was supposed to be her instead of him.

But...but why wont she stop shaking?

Was this fear?

Fear of never breathing again?

Why would she fear death when she had caused so much pain and trouble all ready?

Doesnt she deserve to burn in hell for the destruction she had caused?

As she ran, her eyes opened. Her kingdom was in chaos. She saw her countrys flag being burned. She saw the people chanting her name. She saw her people that held no loyalty for her. They wanted her dead.

Chara stopped. She had finally understood. She wasnt meant to be a queen. She had abused her title and now the people are turning their backs against her.

And her brother was gonna **die** in her place.

Oh  **god.** Her brother, her blood, her only family left. The one person who did everything she had wanted. The one person that held loyalty towards her. The one person that made her smile and feel at ease. The one person who wanted to follow her orders until the end even if she knew that she cause so much trouble for him as he cried that one night after the war.

Frisk would  **die** just because of  **her.**

 

_He was the queen of the country and she was a runaway..._

 

* * *

 

_The soldiers surrounded the palace and the queen was finally captured in the night._

_She was to be executed in front of the people._

 

* * *

 

_That day came._

_The queen was was tied to a cross. She was to be burned to death. She didnt bother to look in the crowd._

" **Burn the queen. Let her turn to ash! Let her atone for her sins!** " the crowd cheered.

The runaway was there. Tears falling and watching her brother. The flames grew to the sky as she saw him take a quick breath and say her most favorite words aloud.

" **Oh. Its tea time!** "

And then he was gone. His ash flew in the wind as the **queen stood alone and weeped.**

The queen gathered the ash as the crowd lessen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Far far away, knife in hand as she held the jar tight. "I will follow you till the end, brother. I cant live without you. I cant live in this cruel world without you, Im sorry."

**[RESET]**

 

"Are those roses? I think these yellow flowers would be much better"

Chara turned and saw her brother, yellow flowers in hand. She smiled and tossed the roses away.

 She wanted to cry and laugh right there and she didnt knew why

 

 

_Life was indeed cruel but everyone deserves a second chance._

**Author's Note:**

> Reset is the definition of being reborn again in this fic^^


End file.
